


Lick It Like You Like It

by Daryl_Alenko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Porny without porn, So much Innuendo, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryl_Alenko/pseuds/Daryl_Alenko
Summary: Derek has had a long, tiring day and all he wants is to get home and go to bed. The sound of grunting and wet suction followed by the words "Come on, Isaac. At least -pretend- to lick it like you like it!" being uttered by a breathless, gasping Stiles is NOT what he expected to come home to! He has to remind himself that the contemplation of killing his Beta is -not- something he should be doing right now!





	Lick It Like You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for this.

* * *

You would think that he would be used to this by now, you really would. Taking all the time to chase some phantom possibility of something encroaching on his territory, only to come up empty handed. Another gut feeling that hadn't panned out. Instead, he spent -seven- hours running through the woods, scouting the edges of town, debating if he should call someone up to help. It was more than a little bit disconcerting when that thought immediately lead to the desire to call the mouthy Stiles Stilinski rather than, say, his own Beta or his Uncle. Hell, even -Scott- should've been higher on that list than -Stiles-. 

But no. Apparently, his first instinct is to call up the human that would spend the entire time talking and throwing off his senses. That would leave him confused, annoyed, and no closer to understanding what may be popping up in Beacon Hills that doesn't belong. To top all of that craziness off, he can't even begin to understand why Stiles is his first thought in this situation.

A confused him is never a good thing. Because it leaves him feeling edgy and strangely cornered. Leaves him gnashing his teeth and grinding his jaws. 

He huffs an annoyed breath as he shoves open the door to the loft. He's already shrugging off his leather jacket when he realizes that he feels severely imbalanced. Something is not right about his home. He takes in a deep breath and nearly chokes at the all too familiar scent of that certain teenager he still cannot puzzle out. He barely manages to snap his hand over his mouth before he coughs from the thickness of the scent. Which should not exist here! Isaac had explicit instructions not to tell Stiles or Scott about this place, let alone invite either of them over, and Peter would never do something so bold to undermine him at the moment. Some point down the line? Sure. He would be comfortable in his place. But now? No. Just no. 

He grits out a thready snarl under his breath, stalking silently toward the stairs leading to Isaac's room. He has barely managed to place his foot on the top stair when he jerks to a stop. His claws are out between one breath and the next, the pressure of his fingers nearly mangling the metal railing. 

"God, Isaac, what is your problem? This was -your- idea in the first place! It's not like I'm forcing you to do this. Hell, not like I -could- force you to do anything. You werewolf, me squishy human." Stiles voice is slightly high pitched and a little out of breath and Derek is about two seconds from turning around and running downstairs. He can wait until the annoying human is gone before he tears into Isaac for disobeying.

Moments after turning, he is once again stopped in his tracks. This time, by the wet sound of suction. Like that strange, thick POP lips make when they pull off a sucker, or emphasis a P. On instinct, his tongue flashes out to moisten his suddenly dry lips and he winces when the edge of flesh rakes against an extended tooth. He hadn't even realized he had popped his fangs while lost in thought.

"S-Stiles!" Isaac practically whines, sucking in deep, desperate breaths. Nope. Nope ... and how about NOPE. Derek refuses to allow his mind to traipse down the path it is considering on taking. There is no way in hell that -that- is what's happening here. He refuses to believe it! First off, Stiles has spent the entirety of their acquaintence pining after that redhead in his classes and the boy with dimples. He highly doubts the obsessive teen had managed to move on to Isaac that quickly. Because secondly, Isaac and Stiles really don't seem to like each other and why would they? Isaac had threatened Stiles, thrown him down on the ground, and taken even more of Stiles' time with his precious potato of an unloyal best friend. He cannot imagine that Stiles' self esteem would be so low that he would willing engage in sexual activity with someone he hates. (Some small part of him -really- wants to point out that that revelation may be a little closer to home than the Alpha wants to admit.)

"God, fine. Lets just get this over with, Isaac. If our Alpha shows up in the middle of this, -you- are taking full responsibility, explaining to him that this was -your- idea, and ensuring he doesn't kill me for being here in the first place." Derek chokes. On the air, his own spit ... something! One moment, he's breathing perfectly fine even if he kinda wants to stop. The next, he can't breathe or swallow, because Stiles said OUR Alpha. Those two little words do the worst things to him! His stomach roils, his abs tighten, and he can feel heat slowly dripping down, along the contours of his thighs. His fangs have popped again, and if he had access to a mirror, he's pretty sure his eyes would be glowing the deepest, richest red ever. 

"Oh, right! Now that there's an eminent threat of his displeasure, Derek is -our- Alpha. Didn't you call him -my- Alpha like three hours ago?" Isaac's snark is not as biting or witty as Stiles', but Derek's pretty sure that will have changed if they reach a level of tolerance. Though, shouldn't this prove that they already have? Maybe he just refuses to admit it. If he clings to the thought of them as some kind of childish, high school frenemies, he will not have to admit what he has stumbled across here.

"Oh please, don't even go there, pup. Sadly, we both know he was my Alpha from the moment he took on the mantle ... long before you puppies were turned, even before Scott accepted the inevitable." These words were followed by the tugging of something that sounded suspiciously like -hair- and a whimper from Isaac. "And if you -ever- tell him I said that .. well, this will -never- happen again, Isaac." The pup's whimper becomes a full on, needy whine. While the whine is something that should be registering on his senses, it -really- isn't. Because all he can do is preen like a damn peacock when Stiles admits that he is the human's Alpha. It means something different than Isaac or Scott saying it, because Stiles actually gets to -choose-. And apparently, he chose HIM.

"No! You, you can't do that, Stiles. That's -not- how this works. You don't just offer this up and then take it away. That is -cruel-!" What the ever loving HELL!? Derek feels his fangs puncturing his bottom lip as he fights against the need to rush into the room and pull the two apart and demand that they shed some light on the situation because how did this even happen!?

Okay, he knows that Stiles smells **amazing**. He knew that the moment the teen climbed into the passenger seat of a police cruiser with nothing but a little bit of wire mesh separating him from a pissed off werewolf. He knows that Stiles is **-objectively-** good looking. He has more muscle definition than he is willing to show if the odd choice of layered shirts are any indication. He has wide, doe eyes that shift color so often he has no clue what they will be from moment to moment; milk chocolate, mocha, amber, honey, or even a sort of beta yellow when the light hits just right and illuminates them. He has long, strong fingers that could probably wickedly play someone's body as if it were a fine, elegant instrument. 

And don't even get him -started- on his mouth. The one muscle that never seems to stop moving. With full, pouty lips that curve almost delicately and look nearly sinfully soft. A mouth that can go from spouting BS to saving the day with a semi well thought out plan in two seconds flat. 

Okay, maybe it's a little more than objectively, but whatever. What he's trying to get at, is the fact that Stiles is considered plain and uninteresting by just about every one that comes across him, especially his classmates. Why would the werewolf that is now wearing his confidence and appeal for every one to see, suddenly be interested in someone he had never shown any kind of interest in before!? If Isaac had -any- inclination toward Stiles Stilinski, Derek -definitely- would've seen that by now. He's deeply attuned to anything that seems to happen within a 100 yard radius of the human, if he wants to be or not. 

The avalanche of inappropriate dialog pouring from Isaac's room should -not- be taking place! And if nothing else, he is definitely going to have to step up his Beta's training because the pup should've figured out Derek is hovering at the top of the stairs ages ago. If not from scent or sheer force of presence, the sound of puckered metal really should've tipped the teen off.

"You're right, Pup. We both know I'm no that cruel, but a man can only be pushed so far, dude." Stiles heaves a sigh, and Derek can picture it all too well. The way his bottom lip will tuck under the slick, red tip of his tongue. The burst of aromatic breath that he inhales deeply to catch even all the way out here. The usual; warmth, grease, curly fries, soda .. paired with ... ugh! The sweet, sugary scent of twizzlers, the earthy peanut and caramel of a Payday. He wonders what it would all taste like, combined in the wet heat of Stiles' mouth. He suppresses a whine through sheer force of will, his eyes snapping closed as he listens.

"I .. look ... I know I've been an ass, Stiles." Isaac huffs the words out on a nervous breath, and Derek winces a little. He can practically feel the waves of insecurity flowing off the teen and he wishes that he could do more for his Beta. "I really do. And you gotta know that I'm sorry, right? I mean ... I've proven that, right?" There is a level of raw vulnerability in Isaac's voice that is all too familiar and he really does think that he should be leaving. Whatever's going on here is intimate and -really- none of his business. Sure, it kinda stings (Burns like a freakin' supernova). And he really wishes that he had found out in some other way (NEVER found out). But it's cool, or whatever. They are both consenting so there's nothing he can do about it (Walk right in there and ALPHA Isaac into NEVER touching Stiles again, EVER). 

"Pup .." Stiles tone is more forceful than Derek has ever heard and it sends a bit of a shiver down his spine. Because it is the human version of an Alpha voice and never once has Derek doubted that Stiles is a human Alpha. The way he takes care of those he considers Pack, the way he carefully plans and researches every thing to make sure he knows as much as possible .. even the way he handles Derek and Isaac screams Alpha. (Not to mention it's pretty obvious that Stiles has been Scott's Alpha as long as they have been friends, though he would probably never say that out loud.) "I get it, okay? I really, really do. You went from powerless and overlooked to confident and capable. You had your douchebag phase. Scott went through the same, man. No, seriously! He tried to kill me several times, he kissed Lydia despite knowing I was head over heels for her, and he left me to die a few times, too, once he started sniffing around Allison." 

Scott tried to kill Stiles!? That should probably not surprise him as much as it does, because of -course- Scott would try to kill Stiles after he was freshly turned! The part that does surprise him the most, though, is that Stiles -survived- it! (Why the hell is he finding this surprising? The human has survived every thing that has been thrown at him and is -HUMAN-!)

"How the hell did you survive that!?" Stiles snorts and once again, Derek can perfectly envision the Bitch face he is serving up the Beta. It makes him smile warmly, an action he can take only because he is safely out of their view. Otherwise, he would be fighting that smile for all that he is worth. 

"Because I'm Stiles. Duh." There is no blip in the teen's heart, no change in his breathing or anything. He is completely, 100% confident that this answer, that he is -Stiles- is all the information needed to explain how he survived the impossible. (Because it is! It is all the answer needed, but Derek would never admit that to the teen!) "Dude, now is -not- the time to be having this conversation. You were drunk on power, now you're the cutest, sweetest, best Pup ever. Can we move on to more important things? Before our Alpha gets back and slaughters me for aiding in the debauching of a packmate?" 

The sound of fabric rustling is immediate, and Derek can feel it happening. A whine building deep in his chest, ready to explode from lips that are pursed to accommodate his extended teeth. His fist finally tightens enough that he snaps the metal of the railing in half when he hears a wet, lathing sound. It's clearly a tongue moving over something slick with wetness. 

"God." Stiles sighs, and there is something disappointing in his tone and Derek whimpers so very softly. Stiles is untouched. He should -not- sound so out of sorts for his first time (So much better than a beta. Could make it so good ... make him scream in pleasure for his first time)! "Come on, Isaac. At least -pretend- to lick it like you like it!" Stiles gasps the words, grunting in exertion and suddenly so very breathless.

"I'm .. trying, Stiles ... it's ugh .. just ugh!" Isaac whines, his words coming out slightly wet and slurred and nope! No! All of the NO because this is wrong. This isn't happening! If neither one of them are enjoying this, it definitely needs to end. He roars, unable to contain the sound as he thinks of Stiles treating something that should be so good, like some kind of burden. He wrenches the door open, half wolfed out, teeth bared as he tries to brace himself for what he's going to see.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" He's snarling, teeth gnashing and snapping as he struggles to try and keep himself under some semblance of control, but he can't. The room smells so heavily of Stiles, and after every thing he has heard ... his control is teetering on a razor edge.

"Oh crap!" Stiles yelps and leaps off of Isaac's bed. His eyes are wide, his hands thrown up in surrender, and his chest heaving with breath. "I -told- you this would happen, Isaac! I TOLD you our Alpha would -not- be pleased. This is the last time I ever help you, Pup!" Derek is snarling, heaving heavy breaths as he forces his red-hued gaze toward Stiles. It feels .. it feels almost as if he's been slapped with something the moment his eyes land on Stiles. His control snaps back into place and he is suddenly fully human once more.

Because he is fully clothed. He's not bared in any way, which is what confuses the hell out of him. Because he had -heard- wet licking, obscene sucking. Had heard the rustle of clothing and the tugging of hair. Slowly, he looks Stiles up and down .. and sure enough, he's wearing shoes, jeans that are thankfully buttoned and zipped, and his usual layers of tee shirt and plaid. 

So, he then looks toward the bed and nearly wolfs out again. Because where Stiles looks perfectly put together as he usually does, Isaac looks anything but! He -definitely- looks -debauched- .. and about two seconds from his Alpha tossing him out of the window. 

Isaac is laying on his back, legs spread wide. He is wearing skin tight, deep crimson colored leather pants that are currently undone, the flaps peeled back to show off a hint of his groin. His hair is thoroughly finger-fucked into an attractive mess. His lips are swollen and slick red, and Derek is internally -screaming- that he cannot hurt his beta, no matter how insane he feels at the moment. 

"What .. the hell .. is going ... on!?" He snarls, his fangs making a reappearance even as his eyes glow red again. He skims his glance over Isaac again, and then takes two threatening steps toward Stiles. (Would never hurt him, couldn't hurt him, just need to KNOW. Does he smell like him? Has he been .. has he had that **_mouth_** on Isaac!?) "What did you do to my beta, Stiles!?" His words are feather soft and dangerous, and the human must understand that. Because even though he does -not- drop his challenging gaze from the irate Alpha, he does have the good sense to back up a few steps. Trying to put himself out of Derek's reach, though he knows that is a futile notion.

Stiles looks wildly around the room, looks from where Isaac is laying on the bed, to the Alpha looming close, and Derek can actually -see- the moment the teen understands what the Alpha thinks has happened. Because his eyes wide comically, gaze darting toward the open door. 

"I heard .. that was you out there .. you think ... oh my GAWD!" He pitches forward suddenly, arms wrapping around his own torso as ... he begins to howl with laughter!? Once again, Derek finds himself shocked right out of his change, back to full human as he looks on in confusion.

"What, seriously? You heard him out there, Stiles? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Dude! You're the werewolf .. with enhanced hearing .. how did you -not- hear him!? Besides, I wasn't sure what I heard."

"And what exactly does he think happened?" Isaac sniffs as if it is inconsequential, but he's not fooling either of them. A truth made known by the way Stiles rolls his eyes as he straightens up.

"Think about it, Pup. If he was hovering out there listening like the creepy creeper he is .. he heard me helping you get your pants on, heard me styling your hair, and heard you sucking. He probably thinks we were in the middle of fellating each other." When Isaac doesn't seem to understand him, Stiles snorts. "He thinks we were blowing each other, Isaac." At that, the beta finally seems to react. He jerks up to a sitting position and looks two seconds from bolting or getting sick.

"Oh god! No! Just NO, Derek! I do NOT have a death wish! I would never .. I know that Stiles is .. just NO!" Isaac shakes himself, looking every bit like an irate puppy, and Derek is so legitimately confused at the moment. Stiles takes a few steps forward, voluntarily putting himself within the reach of the Alpha now.

"So! Here's what's going on, oh Alpha mine! Isaac is not, in fact, trying to seduce me, nor am I trying to seduce him. I'm giving him a makeover. He is going to Jungle tonight, hoping the catch the eye of a certain dimpled goalie we all know and love. I have been teaching him how to dress, not how to screw, suck, or anything else of that nature." There's a hint of amusement to Stiles voice before he takes one more step forward. "I am still, in every way, a virgin, Alpha Hale." 

Derek's attention is immediately snapped right back to Stiles. Focused fully on the human beta as he tries to concentrate on what he's just been told. Because part of him is burning with the knowledge that Stiles is calling him his Alpha to his face .. the other part of him is trying not to drool at the thought that Stiles has not been touched. That he is still perfect ripe and unblemished and god, he wants to scuff him up. Mark that pretty skin, make sure every one knows exactly who he belongs to. His tongue thrusts across his bottom lip and he nearly bursts a blood vessel when he watches the way Stiles tracks the movement of the appendage.

"Isaac .. you know where the keys are. Get out." He growls the command, eyes flashing red despite the fact that he's staring at Stiles and not the beta. The action drags a heady moan from the human and Derek is already lunging for him.

"Have fun, Pup! Erm, maybe try and go back to Danny's tonight, mkay? Pretty sure our Alpha is about to thoroughly debauch me!" Isaac is already up and running, really not wanting to watch his Alpha deflower his best friend.

"Thanks for the help, Stiles! See you tomorrow!" Stiles smirk quickly becomes a yelp as Derek lifts him up, into his arms and turns to carry him out of the beta's room.

"So, Stiles ... what was all of this about ... licking it like you like it?" The Alpha smirks wickedly as he carries Stiles down the stairs and toward his own bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I never really write stuff as innuendo filled as this, but I heard that line, lick it like you like it, and couldn't get it out of my head. This happened!


End file.
